The Blonde Boy
by OneHalfOfTheEquation
Summary: Sonny and her friends go on holiday to Florida to celebrate her new job at So Random! were her cousin works Tawni. and bumps in to a Blonde Boy. Chapter 2 up chapter three will be up in a few hours i think!
1. Chapter 1

**The Blonde Boy:**

Sonny and her friends go on holiday to Florida to celebrate her new job at So Random! were her cousin works Tawni. and bumps in to a Blonde Boy

**Chapter one**

Me and my friends had finally arrived in Florida. when we got to the hotel we went to reception to get the keys for our rooms. we had two big rooms that conected together by a door.

All the girls threw down thier bags. "Hey So what are we gunna do first?" we all looked at each other "Pool!" the we all screamed at once i went to the door that connects both of the rooms and opened the one on our side and knocked on the one on thier side.

Ethan opened the door and pooped his head in "Yes" he asked. "Were all going down to the pool you guys coming?" i asked "Hey guys the girls are going down to the pool" then Riley and Tyler came "Give us ten minuates" they said at the same time. "Ok" then they closed the dorr i closed ours and locked it.

We got ready before the boys so we walked down to the pool Me and Lucy walked behind a little bit and when we were outside we past a Blonde boy who smiled at me, i smiled back. when we reached the pool, i took off my dress that i had on top off my blue bikini and jumped in the pool to join the rest of the girls.

When i rised back up to the surface they all came up to me Lucy, Kayla, Lacey, Atlanta and Bailey. "that guy was so checking you out girl" Atlanta said i turned my head around in all directions trying to find who she was on about, eventually i gave up "Who?" and she pointed to the blonde guy who smiled at me before. He was with his friends. he looked at me smiled and as before i returned the gesture and smiled back then i turned around to face the girls.

"He was checking you out you like him don't you?" Kayla asked "Well he is kinda cute" While the girls were talking about the blonde guy they hadnt noticed that the guys had come down untill they all jumped in the pool and splashed them "Who's kinda cute?" Justin asked. "The blonde guy over there that was checking her out." Lucy said as she pointed to him. "Oh my God i know who it is" Lacey squealed "Who?" they all asked "oh no one just Chad Dylan Cooper!" "what no it can't be" I said.

"Well i'll go and ask him" Atlanta said getting out of the pool walking over to him looking back our way when he wasnt looking i would shake my head telling her to come back. then she reached they wern't to far away so we could still hear thhier conversation. "Excuse me yeah hi Im Atlanta, em are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked "Yeah" he replied "Oh ok thank you just wonderd. Bye!" and then she walked back to us she got back in the pool "Yep it's him" she smiled and we decided to play tig **(A/N: im from England and thats everyone in my town calls it)** in the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blonde Boy:**

Sonny and her friends go on holiday to Florida to celebrate her new job at So Random! were her cousin works Tawni. and bumps in to a Blonde Boy.

**Chapter two**

It was getting dark so we decided to go in and watch a movie. and god knows what the boys are going to do. "Hey Sonny are you coming?" Lucy asked me my phone started to ring "Yeah one sec i just need to have a quick phone call with Tawni" she nodded in response and went to go and catch up with the others and i answerd my phone.

"Hey Tawni"

"Heeeyyyy Girl, so what up to this week"

"Me and my friends are on holiday for a week in Florida to celebrate my new job"

"And i wasn't invited Shocking who's there?"

"Well you have you work you told me and just Me, Lucy, Atlanta, Kayla, Lacey, Bailey, Riley, Tyler, Ethan and Justin"

"Ooooh Ethan"

"Yeah he still has a crush on you big time"

"I know so what you's ben doing today anything interesting"

"By interesting you mean cute guys"

"Well no but now you mention it"

i laughed

"Well we got got here around noon went to are rooms and went straight to the pool messed around and only just got out when you phoned, and there was this one guy and according to my friends he was checking me out and he is cute."

"Ooooh did you talk to him"

"No"

"Shocking"

"Oh well what you doing"

"Nothing Nico and Grady are excited to meet you"

"Cool" we laughed

"I know you already met them but you know"

"Haha i'm going back to my room now talk to me while i make my way thier"

"Ooh you get to share my dressing room"

"Cool"

"normaly i don't do sharing but considering it's you i'll have to"

"Charming"

"I know i am"

"So what's been happening to you latley" i said as i opend the door.

"Oh Nothing i was telling the cast stories about you"

"Tawni!!" Ethan came running up to me with puppy dog eyes

"Can i talk to her" he asked

"Tawni Ethan wants to talk to you"

"Ok put him on"

"Hey Tawni"

i couldn't hear what they were saying but whatever they were talking about had ethan grinning like an idiot oh wait he always grins like an idiot when he's talking to Tawni.

I decided to get changed in to my pajamas. and went over to Lacey "Hey What you doing". "Not much hey were going out tomorrow night, were going to a club" "ok" Ten minuates later Ethan Decided to return my phone "Thank you Ethan have a nice Conversation" "Yeah she's so dreamy" "dreamy? ok then im going to bed night" "Same Bailey said before pushing Ethan into his room and locking the door on our side. then the rest of the girls gave in and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blonde Boy:**

Sonny and her friends go on holiday to Florida to celebrate her new job at So Random! were her cousin works Tawni. and bumps in to a Blonde Boy.

**Chapter three**

The next morning i woke up looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock, everyone else was asleep i was the only one up so I made my way to the living room and watch TV untill everyone one else woke up. i switched the TV on and flipped through the channels and stopped it on _MacKenzie Falls_. Chad Dylan Cooper was on the screen i looked at it for a moment then flipped over and put _So Random! _on.

Once the episode was finished the girls came in yawning. "Sonny how long have you been up?" "Not Long" i told them "Hey Lacey what time are we going out tonight" "Ermm i don't knnow ask me later" "Well i have nothing to wear so..." "SHOPPING" we all screamed "Ok we need what an hour to get ready" then we all rushed into our room and got ready.

I went to my room put on black pants, a bright blue tank top that had two beads on the strap and a sleeve which also had a flowy bit around the top of it. and some white heels with my white handbag. after i got dresses i put on my make-up blue eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner and some lipgloss. (Pic on Profile).

"Hey Guys i'll go to reception and get another room Key be back in a minuate" i called out then i heard a load of "Okay" so i grabbed my phone walked out the room and made my way to the elevator and started to text Tawni and my mother telling her i got here safe and that im going shopping etc.

when i got out the elevator i started walking down the long corridor to get there and you could hear were my heels on the shiny, marble floor. and when i got to the front entrance part of the building which if you ask me is a really big room with a high cieling.

I let my eyes wander the big building and i found him, he looked up at me and our eyes locked for a moment then i smiled and made my way to the reception desk. "Exuse me please can i have a spear key for my room" "Yes you can" the receptionist with long blonde hair replied she looked around late 20's. "What room are you in?" "Erm room 1269" she typed on her keyboard and then got a room key and handeed it to me. "thank you" i said and she gave me a smile.

While i was walking back down the corridor to the elevator i noticed he was looking at so i smiled and carried on walking to my room. When i got to the elevator i pressed the button and waited. while i waited i got out my phone and Phoned Tawni.

"Hey Tawn"

"Hey Son so what you up to?"

"not much im just going back to my room i just got a spare key for the room 'cause we're going shopping"

"Ooooh special occasion"

"Nope were all going clubbing tonight i thought id phone you while im not in the room so Ethan won't beg me to talk to you again, you know you should just go out with him"

"Well i don't know anyway i had a huge argument today with Portlyn."

"Who's Portlyn"

"You'll see when you get to hollywood"

"I know i can't wait i might be as famous as you" i laughed

"As me obviously hey you never know you might be more famous"

"Me more famous than THE Tawni Hart yeah right"

"I know " she laughed

"Right im gunna go the elevators here and i can just about here all the shops calling me"

"Ok hahaha bye Hun love ya"

"Bye hun lova ya too"

I putt my phone away and stepped into the elevator not realizing that he was right behind me. I just kept smiling as did he until he decided to break the silence "Hi" "Hi" "You know your friend is very erm confident" "oh my god i am so sorry about her just ignore her she didnt say anything about me did she?" "Maybe" "I am so gunna kill her" he laughed "I'm Chad by the way even thought you probably already know that" "yep i'm Sonny" they shook hands tehn they both quickly felt electricityflow through them.

Then the elevator popped open on Sonny's floor "Bye" "Bye" he relied as he watched Sonny walk back to her room until the elevator doors closed. Sonny opened her door shut it then leaned against it and grinned like and idiot. "Sonny?" Bailey asked "Yeah what" "Are you ok?" "Yeah" and then i made my way to Kayla's room wear the rest of the girls were "hey" i said still smiling "You saw him again didn't you" Atlanta asked turning her body around to face me "Yeha but i also talked to him" i said "We'll talk about it on the way come on" Kayla said

We all walked out and headed to the door "Guys were going shopping we got our phones see ya ina bit" Lacey shouted we all walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator it didnt take as long going down. we all piled out and walked in pairs behind one another in the front was Kalya and Bailey then Lacey and Atlanta then me and Lucy at the back and while heading towards the door we passed him again he was with his friends. the girls in front turned thier heads to see what we would do he smiled and winked at me i returned the smile.

When we walked out the building we all started giggling. and then went to the Mall.


End file.
